The Matchmaker
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Bud Hyde plays Matchmaker......


Disclaimer: The characters of That '70s Show are the property of Fox  
and Carsey-Warner.  
I do not own Queen, David Bowie, or Cat Stevens. Their music belongs  
to them, I just enjoy listening too it.  
Dedication: To Mary because I love Coming out of the Dark. To  
Teressa for Sweet Dreams. To Natelie34 I love your writing. Bunny,  
Randa, and Candace thanks for the hard work on I Cave, and Haunted.  
That said, let's get it on. (Oh, I don't own that either, that's  
Marvin Gay's).  
The Matchmaker  
by Autumn  
Hyde's Apartment  
The gang is hanging out at Hyde's place. They are all in the  
living room watching the colored TV. Bud Hyde is in the kitchen  
pretending to read the newspaper, but he is really watching the  
interaction between his son and the small brunette beside him. He  
notices that every 30 seconds or so, one of them would look forlornly  
at the other. An idea began to form in his head. He felt he owed it  
too his son to bring him some form of happiness after years of pain.  
Bud: Hey kids, want something to drink?  
A chorus of 'sures' followed his question and Bud poured some Cokes  
into glasses. He walked over to the teenagers and passed them out to  
Fez, Kelso, Eric and Donna before reaching Jackie. Once in front of  
her he "tripped" and spilt the soda all over the front of her shirt.  
Hyde groaned and rolled his eyes in embaressment of his dad as Jackie  
jumped up and shrieked.  
Bud: I'm sorry darlin, Go with Steven and he'll get you a clean shirt  
to borrow.  
Hyde sighed, pretending that it was all a big bother too him, but he  
was secretly thrilled at the prospect of Jackie wearing something of  
his. A wierd but nice feeling of possession filled him as he  
aproached his room. Unnoticed by everyone but Donna, Bud followed  
his son and Jackie with a chair in tow. Hyde had just shut the door  
when he heard a soft thunk against the wood.  
Hyde: What the hell? He tested the doorknob and discovered that they  
were locked in his bedroom.  
Bud slipped back into the living room and Donna ounced on him.  
Donna: So, what was that all about?  
Bud: Well, I just think those two knuckleheads need to spend some  
quality time together.  
Eric: Thank God. If they looked at each other any more, I was about  
ready to smack them.  
Bud just grinned and headed back into the kitchen. He was imensly  
pleased with himself.  
Jackie: Oh great, now I'm stuck in here all night.  
Hyde: (a little hurt by her comment) What, is my company that  
terrible?  
Jackie: (realizing how her words sounded) Oh no Steven! All I meant  
was that I get a little bit clausterphobic sometimes. But if I am  
stuck somewhere, I couldn't think of a better person to be stuck  
with.  
Hyde: (shyly) Really?  
Jackie: (smiling) Yeah really.  
Hyde clears his throat. Uh, let me find you a shirt. He rumages  
through his drawer and comes out with his favorite green t-shirt. He  
hands it too her and allows her privacy by turning his back.  
Jackie: Ok, all done.  
Hyde turns around shocked too see herskirt is now gone too.  
Jackie: (noticing his gaze) Um, your dad got some soda on my skirt  
too. I can put it back on though if this bothers you, she said  
geturing down too herself.  
Hyde: (quickly) No, no bother here. To distract himself Hyde  
walked over and flipped his small stereo on. Sounds of David Bowie  
and Queen filled the air.  
Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under Pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on the streets  
Jackie: (squealing) Oh, I love this song! Come on Steven. let's  
dance!  
Hyde: Um, I'm not much of a dancer, so I'll jsut watch.  
Jackie shruged and began swaying to the music and quietly mouthing  
the words.  
That's o-kay!  
It's a terror knowing  
what this world is about  
Watching some friends  
Screaming let me out!  
Pray tommorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people  
People on the streets  
Hyde watched in fascination as Jackie energeticly bounced to the  
rythem. She was breathtaking. He knew it before, but had been far  
too stuborn to admit it.  
O'kay  
Chippin' around  
Kick my brains on the floor  
These are the days  
It never rains but it pours  
People on the streets  
People on the streets  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Scream let me out!  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
People on the streets  
Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it didn't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn  
Why why why?  
Love love love love  
The full meaning of the lyrics hit him for the first time. He  
thought back to his date with Jackie and their amazing kiss. He had  
denied his true feelings for her. What a maroon, he chided himself.  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chanc?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
Give love give love give love give love?  
Cause love';s such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure pressure  
As the song ended and Jackie sat back down on the bed, Hyde decided  
to admit too her how he felt about her. And what better opportunity  
would he have to do that than being locked in a room with her?  
Kelso, Fez, Donna and Eric are preparing too leave.  
Eric: um, shouldn't we wait for Jackie?  
Donna: oh, no. She's with Hyde, she'll be fine.  
Kelso: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of.  
Fez: What are you talking about?  
Kelso: Come on, he's locked in a BEDroom with her, he's gonna wanna  
do it with her.  
Eric: No kelso, that's only you.  
Donna: Yeah, unlike you Hyde actually respects her.  
Fez: This is true.  
Kelso: (throwing his hands up in the air) Well, Fine!  
The gang leaves and Bud Hyde heads out too work the nightshift at  
The Blue Tavern.  
Jackie sits down on the bed beside Hyde and notices he's grown ever  
quieter than usual.  
Jackie: What's wrong Steven?  
Hyde: Huh? Oh um, nothin'.  
Jackie: Liar. If something is bothering you, you can tell me.  
An idea hits Hyde and he walks over to his turn table. He flips  
through his albums and when he finds the one he wants he places it on  
the player. He walks back over to Jackie and extends a hand to her.  
Jackie is slightly puzzled but takes his hand anyway. He immediatly  
puts one hand at the small of her back and takes her other hand in  
his.  
Jackie: I thought you couldn't dance Steven.  
Hyde: I can slow dance. Now I want you too pay a lot of attention to  
the song okay?  
Jackie: Sure Steven.  
The magical voice and music of Cat Stevens fills the air.  
Don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by  
Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there  
Just life your head and lift your feelings out instead  
And don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by  
On by on by on by on by on by on by on by on by on by  
You know love is better than a song  
Love is where all of us belong  
So don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by  
Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there  
You're there you're there you're there you're there you're there  
you're there  
Don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by  
Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there  
Just life your head and lift your feelings out instead  
And don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by  
On by on by on by on by on by on by on by on by on by  
Hyde was inspired by the earnest honestness of the lyrics and decided  
to plunge into the deep end. Still holding Jackie in his arms he  
adressed her.  
Hyde: Jackie, ever since our date, I haven't been able to stop  
thinking about you, and I SO felt something when we kissed.  
Jackie: Oh my God Steven! I didn't think you were going to ever  
admit it!  
Hyde: You knew about it?  
Jackie: Yes.  
Hyde: Why didn't you call me on it?  
Jackie: It's stupid. I didn't want you to yell at me. If I couldn't  
have you as a boyfriend, I still wanted your friendship.  
Hyde: God, I'm an ass.  
Jackie: (laughs) Yep, that you are.  
Hyde chuckles and pulls her in closer.  
Hyde: So, ya wanna try kissing again? This time FULL honesty?  
Jackie: Sounds good too me.  
They lean in and share a gentle, sweet, and phenomenal kiss.  
Hyde: Ok, that was amazing.  
Jackie: Oh goody!  
Hyde: So what should we do now?  
Jackie: (yawning) Well, I'd love to stay up and chat about this, but  
I'm beat. SO can we talk about this in the morning?  
Hyde: Wow, jaberjaw herself doesn't want to talk?  
Jackie: (swating playfully at his chest) Oh, shut up!  
Jackie climbs into the bed and Hyde tucks the blankets around her.  
Jackie: (confused) Aren't you going to go to sleep?  
Hyde: Yes, but I'm trying to be a gentleman and respect your personal  
space.  
Jackie: Oh, Steven you are so sweet!  
Hyde: (blushing) Sure, whatever. Goodnight Jackie.  
The next morning Bud removed the chair from his son's doorway and  
peaked inside. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw his  
son resting on top of the blankets with an arm around his  
girlfriend's waist. Chuckling to himself he cloased the door and  
began singing an old song.  
Bud: Oh, matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match. Find me my love  
catch me a catch.....  
THE END 


End file.
